This invention relates to a quarter-turn nut to enable secure attachment to thin panels and a tool for inserting same.
As material costs and weight considerations in conjunction with new stronger materials lead manufacturers of automobiles and applicances, for example, to reduce material thickness, it becomes increasingly difficult to fasten together and fasten to these panels. The thinness of these materials makes normal thread engagement impossible. Further, many prior art nut and cage nut devices require access to the backside of the panel, which is not always available.
The present invention provides a simple but effective solution to this fastening problem. An internally threaded nut has a pair of outwardly extending, downwardly bent flanges and a pair of perpendicularly positioned upwardly bent beam members. The beam members are inserted through a rectangular aperture in the panel, pushed downward against the spring force created by the flanges, and the nut rotated ninety degrees. The panel cams the beams downwardly during rotation. The interaction of the downwardly bent flanges and upwardly bent beams serve to clamp the panel creating a frictional resistance to lateral and rotational displacement of the nut, once it is assembled to the panel. If desired, this frictional resistance can be overcome to adjust the lateral position of the nut within the slot, for example. A convenient insertion tool is also disclosed.
The features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood after a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.